The Drillimation Movie/Transcript
This is the transcript to The Drillimation Movie. Intro International Version *''(The film opens with the Walt Disney Pictures production logo with a Driller Engine 4 version of When You Wish Upon a Star playing. After the logo, the production credits begin.)'' Japanese Version *''(The film opens with the famous Toho production screen appearing. After the logo, the production credits begin.)'' Opening Scene *'Narrator:' There was a time, when heroes wanted to save the world. The work of drillers, hackers, and especially beautiful girls on boys' sides, has been essential to our globe. But when the enemy changes our world with something destructive, we always fight back. *''Walt Disney Pictures presents'' *''A Drillimation Studios production'' *''(The movie opens with Wataru in his home sleeping. His alarm clock rings and he wakes up. He then changes into his regular clothes and goes downstairs.)'' *'Hitomi:' Morning Wataru! *'Wataru:' Morning to you too. Hey mom, can I have 500 yen for an arcade game? *'Hitomi:' 500 yen? Sure you can! But don't waste it! (Hitomi gives Wataru a five 100 yen coins.) Be sure to be back for lunch! *'Wataru:' Thanks, mom! It's a foreign game, from America. *''The Drillimation Movie'' *''(After the credit disappears, Wataru is seen exiting his home.)'' *'Wataru:' All right, time to get Yuki-chan and Susumu to the arcade as well too. *''(Wataru goes down to Miyuki's house first then knocks on her house door. Yukari Takara then opens the door.)'' *'Yukari:' Hello Wataru! What can I do for you today? *'Wataru:' I'm inviting Miyuki to something that just came out today. *'Yukari:' Oh, okay! (Yukari calls Miyuki) Miyuki, Wataru is at the door, and he wants to take you with him. *'Miyuki:' (from the distance) Coming! (Miyuki comes downstairs to the front door) All dressed up and ready for today! *'Yukari:' All right Miyuki! Have fun and don't get hit by the Shinkuns outside! *''(Yukari closes the front door and Wataru shows Miyuki the ad to Angry Video Game Nerd: Nerds of Fire.)'' *'Wataru:' Here's why I invited you: a new arcade game has just come out, and we are going to the local arcade to play it. *'Miyuki:' (blushed, excited) Oh sweet! The Nerd is back! *'Wataru:' Now time to get Susumu to come along, and hopefully not invite Konata. *''(Wataru and Miyuki go down to Susumu's house, and see Susumu behind the fence.)'' *'Susumu:' Hey guys! What should we do today? *'Wataru:' Angry Video Game Nerd: Nerds of Fire came out today, and we are going to the arcade to play it! *'Susumu:' (gasps) That sounds like fun! (to Taizo) Father, I'm going somewhere with Wataru and Miyuki. *'Taizo:' Oh, good! Make sure you take your senior Konata with you, as she always looks forward to playing video games with you and your friends. *'Susumu:' Oh, okay. She needs to get into the outside world, and not be an annoying nerd who does same-o same-o for anime and games! *''(The group goes down to Konata's house, and Konata peeks her head outside her window while seeing them.)'' *'Konata:' Hey Susumu, what do you have today? *'Susumu:' Wataru's taking us to the arcade to play Angry Video Game Nerd: Nerds of Fire. Please, I beg your pardon, so join us! *'Konata:' Coming! *''(Konata comes downstairs and exits her home through the front door.)'' *'Konata:' Let's do this! *''(Soujirou opens the front door while a record scratches.)'' *'Soujirou:' HEY! Where do you think you're going, Konata!? *'Konata:' Wataru has invited me to the arcade, so - *'Soujirou:' No you can't! You're supposed to be cooking my breakfast and doing your homework! *'Konata:' Sorry, but no. I have to go. *'Soujirou:' Fine then! Once the house burns down, you'll be paying for all of this! *'Wataru:' Shut up, Mr. Izumi. (throws Trigon at Soujirou) *'Soujirou:' Ow! Stop throwing those things at me! They make me - (Soujirou feels sick and goes inside Konata's house, where he can be heard vomiting.) *'Miyuki:' What a butthead. *''(The group continue their way down to the arcade, and they finally get inside. They see the game from a distance and go up to it.)'' The Game *'Wataru:' Hey, can we have four save file cards for Angry Video Game Nerd: Nerds of Fire? *'Clerk:' No! *'Konata:' Why not? *'Clerk:' Angry Video Game Nerd: Nerds of Fire has been rated Mature by the Entertainment Software Rating Board. You have to be accompanied by a parent or guardian to play the game. *'Susumu:' Why is that? *'Clerk:' Because the game is violent and has strong language, and possibly some nudity. *'Wataru:' Shucks! I knew this was going to happen. *'Susumu:' How are we going to play the game if he won't let us inside? *'Miyuki:' I got this! Let's see if Inori can get us inside. *''(The group exit the arcade and go to the Hiiragi household. They see Inori coming outside for a walk.)'' *'Konata:' Inori! Good thing you just came outside! A new game called Angry Video Game Nerd: Nerds of Fire just came out, and the clerk will not let us in because of its strong content. Can you help us get inside? *'Inori:' Inside? Sure, I can try, but you'll need to be aware of the game's content. Make sure it doesn't bother or disgust you. *''(The group, along with Inori, go back to the arcade.)'' *'Inori:' We would like to have five save-file cards for Angry Video Game Nerd: Nerds of Fire. *'Clerk:' Excuse me, please show me your ID, as the game may not be appropriate for your little ones. *'Inori:' I know that. *''(The group, along with Inori, go inside the arcade. Everyone but Inori sit down at a computer and insert their coins and save file cards.)'' *'Rolfe:' (digitized voice) Welcome new recruits. Please insert your names and classes. *'Wataru:' Susumu and Yuki-chan, you should pick some cool-as-heck names. *'Konata:' For me, it's konakona! *''(The others input their nicknames and begin playing the game.)'' *'Rolfe:' (digitized voice) Mission begins now! *''(Gunshots are heard in the background, and the group begin attacking the enemies)'' *'Susumu:' Hand me some of your grenades, Wataru. *'Wataru:' Nope, I don't have any. *'Konata:' Why didn't you get any? I have some right here! *''(Miyuki dies in-game)'' *'Rolfe:' (digitized voice) I'd rather shove my fist up a donkey's (bleep)! *'Wataru:' (laughs) Where do they come up with this stuff? *'Rolfe:' (digitized voice) You're such a pig-otaku! *'Konata:' (gasps) What did he say!? Why would he call me that!? *'Wataru:' First off, you're such an annoying nerd. *'Miyuki:' He would definitely screw me over and call me a derogative name! *'Rolfe:' (digitized voice) Listen, donkey-burping clap-eaters, I'd kill your uncle if you're not strong enough! *'Wataru:' Wow... I'd never see the nerd do something like that! *'Rolfe:' (digitized voice) All right, we're approaching the target boss now! The fight starts now! Are you ready? *'Wataru:' All right, boss fight! *'Konata:' Let's hope we can defeat him perfectly! *'Susumu:' C'mon guys, shoot him! *''(The group continue and keep shooting the boss.)'' *'Rolfe:' (digitized voice) Just a couple of shots left! *'Wataru:' I can make it, he's getting low on health! *''(The group continue fighting him and eventually defeat him. Wataru hisses in victory and claps his hands twice, then crosses his arms with his index and middle fingers out.)'' *'Wataru:' Yeah!!! *''(The screen cuts to after an hour later.)'' *'College Girl:' That game was nonsense! *'College Boy:' What do you expect? He's American. *''(The group walk out the room.)'' *'Wataru:' That game was so sweet! *'Miyuki:' Betcha your keen was! *'Clerk:' Where's your guardian? (the group look at the clerk) I knew it! You paid a college student to get you inside, didn't you? *'Konata:' Shut up and kill yourself, nerd. *'Susumu:' Same with her. Meeting at the Takanomiya Park *''(The group walk out the arcade and go to the Takanomiya Park, where they meet Kagami and Tsukasa.)'' *'Kagami:' Hey Susumu! How's the day? *'Susumu:' Not too bad! We went down to the arcade to play Angry Video Game Nerd: Nerds of Fire. *'Kagami:' (gasps, puts her hands over her mouth) What that? Is that a new AVGN game? *'Konata:' Yes it is! It came out today, so you should go to the arcade to play it. *'Wataru:' It's an awesome first-person shooter and is a must-play according to Comptiq. *''(Kagami takes the magazine from Wataru and runs off to Tsukasa.)'' *'Kagami:' (off-screen) Hey Tsukasa! Come and look at this! *'Wataru:' What a weirdo. She's gotten ahold of my magazine! *'Konata:' Don't worry, she'll return it to you. *'Susumu:' I think what Kagami's doing is probably going to make everyone in the entire park leave to the arcade! *'Konata:' I guess so. *''(Screen is cut to Kagami talking to Tsukasa.)'' *'Kagami:' If you didn't know, Inori got them inside, so hopefully Inori and Matsuri can get us in. *'Tsukasa:' (sighs) Thanks for the feedback, sis. *'Random guy:' (off-screen) Everyone! Let's get to the arcade! *''(Everyone cheers, and begins running in a stampede out of the park and down the street to the arcade.)'' *'Wataru:' Woah, I knew this was going to happen. *'Susumu:' Oh, here's your Comptiq magazine back. *'Wataru:' Thanks. *''(The scene cuts to the arcade, with everyone populating the arcade asking the clerk for game cards.)'' *'Clerk:' Oh man, a lot! This is going to make me rich! *'Tsukasa:' No, it won't. Namco will get all of the revenue everyone drops into the machines. *'Random guy:' Yeah, notice there's a lot. Everyone can't fit inside, so give everyone a PlayMaker tablet or I will... *'Clerk:' Relax, you don't have to be so serious. Go ahead and grab a tablet! *''(Everyone goes over and grabs the tablets and begins playing the game on it. The screen cuts back to the Takanomiya Park with Tadao appearing.)'' *'Tadao:' What happened!? Why has everyone left? I can't run a shrine with no one here! *'Susumu:' They all left to the arcade because a new game has come out and Kagami told Tsukasa about this, and this is where all the ruckus happened. (Susumu pats his hand on Tadao) Don't worry Mr. Hiiragi, they will come back eventually. *'Tadao:' Okay, and hopefully they won't stay there for the rest of the day because if they do, I'll be very angry about not having anyone here. There's supposed to be a ceremonial fire today, and I can't do it if my four miko don't come back for it. *'Wataru:' All right, farewell! *'Tadao:' Thanks for coming, come back soon! *''(The group walk away from the shrine.)'' *'Susumu:' We could try going back to the arcade, but we've had an adventure today! *'Wataru:' Yeah, pretty much. *'Miyuki:' Or perhaps, we can come back next weekend. *'Konata:' And it's a great time to get my mind off of homework. *'Susumu:' Konata, I know you hate homework, but you need to stop pulling all-nighters and playing erotic dating sims all day and night long... *'Konata:' I know that, but things like that have changed since I met you for the first time at prom. (puts her head on Susumu) I can't stop falling in love with you! *'Susumu:' (blushes and chuckles) Me too. *'Wataru:' Let's all go home. *''(The group go home and the next day arises at school.)'' The Next Day At School *''(The scene cuts to Ryou Gakuen High School, where everyone is seen conversing. Nanako then opens the door and everyone falls silent.)'' *'Nanako:' All right class, we have a lot to do today. We will start with some notes and then do a BuzzTime on the notes, so make sure your PlayMaker's ready. *'Wataru:' (whispering) Yeah Susumu, I almost forgot. We're doing BuzzTime in class today. Like always I get out my nickname and crush everyone. *'Nanako:' It was around that time when the Transcontinental Railroad was created, what we know as of today, establishing services such as Amtrak and Metra. *''(As Nanako writes notes on the board, the camera pans across Wataru writing the notes and drawing little doodles at the same time.)'' *'Wataru:' (whispering) Hey Susumu, look at this. (Susumu looks at Wataru's notebook and the sketches.) *'Susumu:' (whispering) I'd make better doodles than you. *''(Nanako turns around and points her finger at the screen.)'' *'Nanako:' So, does anyone know who came to America to work on the railroad? (Camera focuses on Nanako's back side. Chuta in the background raises his hand and Nanako points at her.) Yes, Chuta? *'Chuta:' Uhh, some random Chinese drillers who write "Hacked by Chinese" on the walls. (The entire class laughs.) *'Nanako:' You're right Chuta, but try not to add extra nonsense to the end of your sentences. *'Susumu:' I think I know the answer, Miss Kuroi. *''(Bell rings)'' *'Nanako:' Whup, class is over! And it's already lunch break. See you tomorrow! (Nanako leaves the room) *'Susumu:' I wish we could go back to the arcade after school today. *'Wataru:' Only if we get Inori to take us. *'Susumu:' We can't. She has to work all day today until the weekend. *'Random boy:' (muffled over the wall, angrily) Hey Misao, do you want me to do one on you? *'Misao:' If you won't stop calling me "fatty", then I'll - (The boy attacks Misao, accompanied by a crashing sound) *'Random boy:' I HAVE FURY!!! (laughs evilly) *'Susumu:' Oh geez, I think somebody's hurt! *''(Susumu runs out of the classroom and goes inside the adjacent classroom, only to find Misao injured, accompanied by Susumu gasping.)'' *'Misao:' Prince Susumu, help me! *''(Susumu picks up Misao and tries to hold her, with him making grunting noises.)'' *'Random boy:' YOU CAN'T SAVE MISAO FROM THE GROUND! STUPIFY! (Fires the Stunning Charm at Susumu, causing both Misao to fall and Susumu getting knocked back. As Misao falls, a bone crack can be heard. Misao moans in pain.) *'Misao:' I think I've broken my leg and can't get up! *'Random boy:' You deserve it. (The boy performs a transformation sequence into a Team Ankoku hacker.) Now to curse you even more... *'Susumu:' NEVER!!! *''(Nanako walks inside the room, with her face being filled in shock.)'' *'Nanako:' The Team Ankoku hacker inside this room is so gonna get charged. Guys, I'll take care of this. (Nanako takes the injured Misao outside the room and calls emergency services for help. The screen cuts to a police station.) *'Yui:' SWAT team, what's your emergency? *'Nanako:' (over the phone) There's a student who had transformed into a Team Ankoku hacker and an injured student! You've got to stop him! (Yui puts the phone down.) *'Yui:' Guys, we got Team Ankoku hackers! WIP Category:Transcripts